Friends and More
by Insomniac Jen
Summary: Chapter 7 completes the drama. Sorry for the delay. I have been sick. I hope you all like it. Please note the M rating. Again, the story is about how Maura and Jane's relationship changes when an old friend of Jane's visits. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends and More**

"Rizzoli, what are you so happy about?" Korsak grumbles across his desk when he sees Jane rushing to get her reports done and smiling while she did it. "You have a hot date or something after work?"

"Ha! It's none of your business, Korsak." Jane said with a glare.

"Oh, so it is a hot date! Hey, Frost, she does have a life, you owe me 20 bucks!" Korsak gleefully yelled out in the bullpen. Frost shot Korsak a glare just as Maura walked in the room.

"Damn, I was sure that I would win. Rizzoli eats, sleeps and breaths the job. Who would have ever thought she made time to get laid. I will pay up next week, Korsak." Frost finished what he was saying and turned in his chair that is when he saw Dr. Isles raise an eyebrow. "Um, sorry Dr. Isles, Korsak and I had a friendly wager." Frost, said embarrassedly.

"I see, and I understand it had to do with Jane's sex life or lack thereof?" Maura questioned seriously with her head titled as if in thought.

"Hey, enough all of you! My personal life is off limits, but if you must know, my friend Sheila from the academy is visiting Boston this week and she is meeting me for dinner at Boxers Steak House, so I need to get out of here on time for a change." Jane barked at them all with a glare. "So, if you all are done speculating on my life, try and get one of your own and let me get back to work." Jane yelled while putting files in her desk drawer.

"Jane, I think it's wonderful you have a friend visiting. How long will she be here?" Maura asked after walking over to Jane's desk.

"Couple weeks, she is here for a convention and called me to see if we could hang out like old times." Jane smiled. "I didn't realize how much I missed her until I heard her voice again. We had some good times in our day, being the only two women recruits in our class." Jane said with a long distance look as if remembering back in time. She then caught Maura starring at her and glanced nervously at her watch. "I better get going. See ya later, Maura." Jane smiled got up and grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk along with her car keys and zipped past Maura.

"Goodbye, Jane." Maura said to herself since Jane had already run off. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that Jane shared a close friendship with someone else. She was hoping that Jane would want to go to dinner with her, but she would have to have another at home Thai take-out dinner with Bass. Then she heard Frost ask her a question.

"Hey, Doc, Korsak and I are going to the Robber for beers and burgers, want to join us." Maura, became excited. She was never included in the guys' outings without Jane. She answered almost too quickly.

"I would enjoy that very much, gentlemen. Let me just grab my bag and keys and I will join you back her in 5 minutes." Maura practically ran from the room with a huge grin on her face. Going out with Frost and Korsak saved her from a night of loneliness. As promised, Maura was ready to leave in 5 minutes. She even promised to buy the first round of drinks at the Robber. Tonight was going to be a fun night for her.

It had taken Jane approximate 25 minutes to maneuver through downtown traffic to get to the Steak House. She was going to be late, but she knew Sheila was rarely on time either. Jane went through valet parking to speed up parking and headed into the restaurant. As luck would have it, she was the first to arrive. After she was seated she asked the waiter for a whiskey straight up and waited. She didn't have to wait long. Sheila arrived 10 minutes later. When Jane saw her come into the dining room she immediately recognized her. It looked like she hadn't aged a bit. Sheila made her way over to Jane's table and smiled, "Jane, you look as gorgeous as ever!" Jane got up and hugged Sheila tight.

"Sheila, you haven't aged!" What the hell, that isn't fair!" Both were ecstatic to see each other.

"Oh I have aged plenty, believe me. I just use hair dye, good wrinkle cream and exercise a lot to cover it." Sheila said with a grin. The woman looked like a shorter version of Jane. She had long brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. The only difference was the way she dressed. She was in heels and a dress, whereas, Jane was in her usual black boots, slacks, and suit jacket.

"Would you like a drink," Jane asked.

"Damn straight, I would. I see you still drink that rot gut stuff," Sheila said while glancing at the tumbler in front of Jane.

"Yeah, you know me; old habits are hard to break. As I recall though, you had no problem with this rot gut graduation night. I believe you polished off more than three fourths of a bottle by yourself." Jane laughed.

"Yikes, don't remind me. I paid for that night for a week. I was so sick. I can't even stand a sip of the stuff today. Sheila said.

"Well you never could really hold your liquor, my friend." Jane smiled back.

"Ouch, that's not fair, Jane. You know the reason I drank so much that night. I was heartbroken." Sheila whispered with a serious look. Jane didn't mean to turn the conversation to this topic and she could have kicked herself for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, Sheila. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories. Let's talk about the good stuff. Jane grabbed Sheila's hand and smiled.

"Ahh, don't feel bad, Jane. It is in the past. Besides, I consider the relationship I had with you as the "good stuff," it just wasn't meant to be in the end I knew that your career was your primary focus. I'm just glad we are still friends." She squeezed Jane's hand and smiled.

"Me, too, Sheila." Jane said with a sad smile.

"So, you seeing anyone now that you are a big bad detective, Jane?" Sheila asked after they ordered their dinner.

"No one special." A glimpse of Maura passed through her mind. The person Jane was most interested in, but who didn't have a clue and Jane would never say a word for fear of losing her dearest friend.

"How about you, Sheila? Have you found your soul mate yet?" Jane chuckled.

"Hell, no! I'm having too much fun to settle down now, Jane." Sheila laughed. There are way too many interesting women out there I have yet to experience. So, are you still in the closet?"

"Does it matter if I don't date", Jane asked with a raised brow?

"Ahh, so you are. Good to know. Don't worry my friend. I won't out you. I was just curious." Sheila took another sip of her wine. Jane was feeling uncomfortable and confused.

"Well, I haven't had a relationship with another woman since you, so I don't know if I'm comfortable dating women anymore. Maybe you were just so irresistible that I had to have you and you spoiled me for all others. Jane laughed. I don't have that problem with men. I understand them and the sex is great. I usually get off, there's no arguing that." Jane said and finished off her drink and ordered a second.

"Janey, baby, you may not be "comfortable" dating a woman, but you sure know how to fuck one. I had multiple orgasms with you, so don't try and pretend you didn't enjoy what you were doing." Sheila leaned over and whispered to Jane. "I'm not trying to give you are hard time. I want you to be happy and if you're happy with a guy, then fine, but it would be a tremendous loss for the lesbian community." Sheila raised her hand to her eyes and started to fake cry and then laugh. "Damn, it's good to see you again." She said when she stopped laughing.

Meanwhile at the Robber, Maura, Frost and Korsak were finishing up dinner and on their second round of drinks. Maura missed Jane, but tried not to dwell on that. She was listening to the detectives stories, told a few of her own and just enjoyed their company. The time flew by. The Robber was crowded, so she barely noticed an hour later when Jane walked into the bar with a woman that looked very similar to her. Jane had her back to Maura, so she didn't see her or the guys and she and the strange woman grabbed a table in the middle of the bar. Jane held up her two fingers, her usual way of ordering her beer, and the waitress delivered two promptly. Maura had a good view of the woman Jane was with. She was attractive and dressed beautifully. This must be the friend that Jane mentioned earlier. She could see the two women laughing and having a good time. She had to admit to herself she was a little jealous. She always thought of the Robber has her and Jane's place and seeing Jane with another friend here upset her a little. Maura must have been starring too long because the woman started looking back at her. Maura saw her lean across the table, say something to Jane and then smile. Jane turned around looking confused, saw Maura, looked surprised and waved. Maura waved back.

"Wow, she's hot. Do you know her, Jane?" Sheila asked after pointing her out. Jane was surprised when she saw that Sheila was talking about Maura. Not because Maura wasn't hot, she was, but because Maura was off limits.

"Yeah, she is actually a good friend of mine. She is the M.E. for the Department." Jane said back casually.

"How good a friend, I mean are you interested in her? If not, do I have a shot? She is beautiful." Sheila smiled and stole another glance at Maura. Jane felt panicked.

"We are just friends, Sheila and Maura is straight as they come." Jane said, hoping to get Sheila to back off.

"Well, you can't fault a girl for trying. How about you go introduce us? Sheila added hopefully?

"Shit, she isn't going to let this go!" Jane thought. "Okay, come on." Both women got up and headed for the big booth that held Maura and the detectives. Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura on the short walk over. "Hi, guys. This is my friend Sheila. Sheila this is Frost, Korsak and Maura." Sheila shook all of their hands and the group asked them to join them at the table. It didn't get past Jane that Sheila squeezed in front of her to sit on the bench next to Maura. So Jane took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Jane glanced at Sheila and she gave Jane a wink and a smile and turned to Maura.

"Maura, that is a beautiful dress you are wearing. Is it a Stella McCartney?

"Thank you, why, yes it is! I just picked it up last week at this adorable boutique near the courthouse." Maura was excitedly surprised.

"Well, it is stunning. I must have Jane take me there before I leave town." Sheila stated.

"Oh, Jane hates shopping. If you are around at lunch time tomorrow, I can take you there. You don't mind, do you, Jane? Maura smiled sweetly at Jane.

"Uh, of course not, have fun. Jane said feeling sick to her stomach. "Well, it's getting late and Sheila had a long day, so we better get going." Jane said trying to get Sheila away from Maura.

"Oh, no! You just got here, Jane." Maura said disappointed. Jane could see she was getting glassy-eyed. We were just getting to know Sheila."

"Well, you all can see more of her tomorrow. Don't worry. I need to get home and feed Jo. Maura, do you have a ride, you look a little lit?" Jane asked worried. Sheila couldn't help but notice the look of concern Jane had.

"I'm fine, Jane. Just a little tired. You're right. It has been a long day." Maura said sleepily.

"Well, let me drive you home. It will make me feel better. It is no problem. Sheila can follow in my car." Jane said with a smile.

"Jane, really I'm fine, but if you insist, sure." Maura was happy to spend a few more minutes with Jane and if she had to admit it, she was a little tipsy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Jane was happy Maura agreed to the ride. She missed her company and she enjoyed their alone time together. "Thank you for the ride, Jane" Maura smiled and touched Jane's arm. "I really appreciate it. I'm sorry you are taking time away from Sheila to drive me home."

"Nonsense, Maura. Sheila understands. Besides, that is what friends are for." Jane smiled back. She could feel the warmth of Maura radiating from the hand on her arm.

"You really are a great friend. I'm lucky to have you." Maura said more softly. She smiled but her eyes showed sadness when they pulled into her driveway knowing she would soon be alone and Jane would drive off with her other friend, Sheila. "Home, sweet, home." Maura said, and patted Jane's leg. "Thanks again , Jane." Sheila parked and walked up to Maura's car as the two other women were getting out.

"It was really nice meeting you again, Maura. I look forward to seeing that boutique tomorrow." Sheila said while reaching for Maura's hand and holding it longer than necessary. Jane knew Sheila was flirting with Maura and it was irritating her.

"You do? Well that will be great! I never have anyone to shop with. We should stop at the Italian place next door and do lunch too. Won't that be fun, Jane?" Maura turned to Jane with a big smile.

"Loads, I can't wait," Jane groaned sarcastically. "We better get going. See you tomorrow, Maura."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Maura", Sheila echoed with a smile and got in the car.

Jane remained quiet on the ride home and let Sheila talk. She zoned out thinking about how excited she was earlier about Sheila coming to visit. She hadn't see her friend in years, but not seeing Maura for a few hours in a day gave her a stronger reaction. She didn't even notice when Sheila stopped talking and just stared at her.

"So, Jane, do tell me more about Maura." She said with a sly grin.

"I told you already, she is a good friend of mine and the M.E. for the Department." Jane responded shortly.

"I know that! Tell me more. I know she must appreciate fine clothes, shoes and fragrances by the way she looks and smells. Tell me more about her personality.

Jane thought about it and after a moment words just started spilling from her mouth "Well, what can I say about Maura, she is freakishly smart and funny as hell without knowing it. Her social skills may need some work. She constantly diagnoses people, usually her dates, which doesn't set well with people. Jane laughs. She scares them away by causing them to think they have a genetic disorder, condition or disease. She doesn't do it to be hurtful She actually thinks she is helping people. She doesn't know how to censor herself. It is actually refreshing sometimes, other times, it drives me completely crazy. But she is a terrific person and a great friend. She is loyal and patient, but not afraid to call me on my bullshit when necessary and she doesn't mind if I drop by at all hours to talk. She is always there to listen." Jane stops and looks at Sheila.

"Wow, and you don't have a thing for this woman, huh? Sheila said skeptically.

"Sheila, you know it is hard for me to get close to people. I would never do anything to ruin my friendship with, Maura. It means too much to me. We are friends, that's it." Jane said forcefully, wishing it was different.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Well she sounds terrific. I may have to extend my visit a little longer and get to know Dr. Isles, better. Sheila said with wanton look.

"Sheila, please do not set your sights on Maura. She is different. She doesn't have many friends and she may misunderstand. Besides, I told you she was straight. I don't want her to get hurt. Jane said bluntly. Sheila feigned a hurt look.

"Jane, I'm offended you would think I would hurt Maura. I am quite attracted to her and am just interested in getting to know her better. You don't need to worry. Sheila said with a small smile. Jane wanted to believe her, but she had been caught in Sheila's web herself and knew when she wanted something she went after it. Her stomach was knotting again. She shouldn't worry she told herself. Maura wasn't into women, so this flirtation would blow over after their lunch outing tomorrow. She was sure of it. Even with that thought, the churning in her gut continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Next Morning at work_

Jane sat at her desk and tried not to turn her head. It hurt too much. She was being polite last night and gave her "guest" the bed while she tried to jam her 5'11" frame on a 5" sofa. She ended up wrenching her neck sometime in the night and now she could barely move. It was a miracle she was able to drive to work without side swiping anyone. She was rubbing the back of her neck when Maura walked into the bull pen with a cup of coffee and a smile. She was breath-taking in a green silk dress that made her eyes sparkle. Every man and one woman in the place had their eyes on her. Maura paid the men no heed and walked directly to Jane's desk. "Here you go, my friend. Extra sugar, just the way you like it," Maura said while handing Jane the cup.

"You brought me coffee? Thanks, Maura, that was really nice of you." Jane said and put the coffee on her desk.

"Aren't you going to drink it while it's hot? Maura asked with a sideways tilt of her head. She began scrutinizing the way Jane was holding herself. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing is wrong, I will drink it in a few minutes. " Jane responded by turning her whole body to look at Maura who walked around the desk to stand behind Jane.

"It's your neck! And if my suspicions are correct your vertebra is out of alignment. Let me check." Maura stated and reached for Jane.

"Really Maura, I just slept wrong on the sofa. It will work itself out in a day or two. " Jane said with her hand up to block Maura's approach.

"Nonsense, Jane. Don't be a baby. You can't even move properly and I can help you." Maura said with her hand on her hips.

"Fine, just try not to paralyze me." Jane scoffed.

"Oh, Jane that would take an extreme force to the spinal cord. I just plan on making a small adjustment." Maura said seriously. Then pulled Jane's chair out and stood in front of her. "Now rest your head forward against me." As soon as Maura touched Jane's neck a shiver shot down her Jane. "Ah ha! Just as I expected, C-4 is out". Maura said while holding Jane's neck. "No I'm going to turn your head slightly. Don't be alarmed." Maura turned Jane's head to the right until she heard a cracking sound and then repeated the motion on the left side. "There, that should do it, Jane." Maura stood back and smiled down on Jane. "How does it feel?" Jane was transfixed. She just had her face pressed against Maura's belly and it felt so warm and right. She wanted to rest there longer. She realized she wasn't saying anything so she wheeled the chair away from Maura quickly and started fumbling with files on her desk.

"Ah, thanks, Maura for not killing me. My neck is good as new." Jane smiled. "Also, thanks for the coffee. I really appreciate it. I need the caffeine, I didn't sleep very well." She gave Maura a sly grin and sat there enjoying the moment with her.

"Anytime, Jane. I 'm glad I could help. Did Sheila, say what time she was coming by today?" Maura questioned. The spell was broken. Jane became short and serious again.

"She said around noon." Jane grumbled.

"Jane, I know you hate shopping, but we won't be long, I promise. Plus, we are going to that Italian restaurant we have wanted to try for awhile. Please say you will go?" Maura begged.

"Of course I will go, Maura. I can't ditch my friend on you." Jane shot back.

"Good, I will meet you up here at noon then." Maura said and headed out of the bull pen, again all eyes were on her as she walked through the group of detectives.

Sheila arrived at noon as promised and the three women walked to the boutique since it was only two blocks from the station. Jane eyed the soft-backed chair near the entrance and immediately park herself in it while Maura and Sheila rushed over to look at the new line of summer clothes.

"Maura, this shade of blue is perfect for your complexion. It is almost as beautiful as the green you are wearing today." Sheila smiled while holding up a indigo blue sarong dress.

"Thank you, Sheila. I think I'll try that on." Maura responded with a blush. Jane was seething at the blatant flirting Sheila was doing. She told her already to leave Maura alone. She wouldn't understand. However, Maura appeared to be eating up the attention. Jane was getting antsy.

"Hey, remember we only have an hour and we still need to eat." Jane yelled out at the two women, who then stopped talking to stare out her.

"Oh, come on, Jane. Don't you want to try any of these beautiful dresses on?" Maura asked sweetly. Then turned to Sheila, "she pretends she doesn't look good in dresses, but she does. You should have seen her in this little black dress her mother bought her and this blue and white Versace I let her borrow. She was simply gorgeous!" Jane was getting embarrassed at the attention.

"Oh, please, Maura. You are my friend, so you have to say that." Jane snorted. Then Sheila spoke.

"I don't know Janey, I remember you in a few dresses back in the day and you were a looker." She said softly with a flirtatious grin. Maura caught the look exchanged between the two women and felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew it was because she wasn't used to sharing Jane with other people. She knew she was being ridiculous. Jane deserved to have other friends. She smiled big at both women and headed off to the dressing room. Just as she was walking away, Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli." Jane snapped into the phone. "Hey, Frost. What? Okay, you are going to have to pick me up." I'm two blocks south of the station at Costello's. Okay, see you in 5. Jane got up from the chair and headed toward the changing rooms. She called out for Maura and Sheila. Both answered in unison.

"I have to go. Frost just called and he found a potential witness for the Rogan murder. We have to go talk to her. He is picking me up in a couple minutes." Jane said to both women.

"Oh, no! that means you will miss lunch. It was my treat today." Maura said disappointed.

"Sorry, Maur." Jane said, equally disappointed. "Maybe another time." Jane really didn't want to leave. She especially didn't want to leave Sheila alone with Maura, but she had no choice. "I will see you at work later, Maura. Sheila, I will see you tonight. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen." She walked to the entrance feeling guilty about leaving. Frost pulled up just as she exited the building. She jumped into the passenger side and said "So, where did you find Jessica Marrow, Frost?"

"Hartford PD just picked her up on a solicitation charge and saw the APB we had on her and called me." Frost said calmly.

"Hartford, what the fuck, Frost that is 4 hours from here!" Jane yelled.

"I know, that is why we better hurry." Frost responded.

"Shit, I won't be home until 10 or 11 if I'm lucky," Jane thought.

_Several hours later_

Jane could have bet money and won on when she would have been home. It was exactly 10:50 pm. She needed a sandwich and a shower, not necessarily in that order. Her witness was uncooperative for the first hour. Jane grilled her hard until she broke down and admitted to doing drugs with the victim. She dropped the name of their dealer and gave them another clue to follow in the morning. Jane unlocked her apartment door and Jo came running out of the dark at her.

"Hey, Jo, be quiet. You are going to wake up Sheila." Jane hushed the dog. She went to shut the bedroom door and noticed Sheila wasn't in there. She anywhere in the apartment. She checked her phone and noticed she had two missed calls. One was Maura and the other was Sheila's. She hurriedly hit speed dial for her voice mail and listened to the messages. Maura had stated she had learned upon returning to the office after lunch that Jane had to go to Hartford. She told her that she and Sheila had a great lunch. They have lots in common and that they planned on going to dinner. She wanted Jane to call her back and join them for dinner if she was back by 7:30 pm. Sheila's message was only from half an hour ago. She told Jane she was sorry to have to miss out on visiting today, but not to worry about her. She was having a great time with Maura. They just got back from a fabulous dinner, but both had way too much wine and Maura told her she could stay in her guest room for the night if she wanted to, so she wouldn't have to drive. She was calling Jane to tell her she was taking Maura up on her offer and she would see her tomorrow.

"Fuck!" Jane screamed and threw her phone across the room. She didn't want to think about Sheila spending the night with Maura. She went to pick up the phone to call Maura and tell her she was home and she could pick Sheila up. There was no need for her to worry about her friend's impairment. She picked the phone up off the floor, put the battery that had fallen out when she threw the phone back in and waited a few seconds for the phone to come online. She quickly dialed Maura's number. One ring, two, three…on the fourth ring Maura picked up. "Hey, Maura it's me. I'm home and can come get Sheila. I'm really sorry I was gone all day." Jane said in all one breath.

"Jane, I'm glad you got back safe. You don't need to pick up Sheila. She can stay in my guest room, that way you won't get another stiff neck," Maura giggled drunkenly. "We had such a great time today. We went to a wonderful Japanese restaurant. You and I must go back!" "We decided to open more wine, do you want to come by and join us?" Jane was livid.

"No, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything between you two. Have a fucking good time!" Jane yelled and slammed the phone shut. She was jealous, no doubt about it, whereas, Maura was confused and felt hurt when Jane hung up on her. Maura turns with her glass of wine and looks at Sheila.

"Jane just hung up on me, I don't understand? Maura said with hurt in her eyes.

"I do," Sheila sighed and walked over to Maura and took the phone she still had in her hand. "Jane is jealous.

"Why would she be jealous because I like her friend? I feel we are friends already You would think she would be happy about that." Maura said confused.

"She is not jealous because we are friends, she is jealous because I told her I find you attractive." With that statement Sheila dipped her head down and kissed Maura softly on the lips. Maura didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull away either. Sheila grabbed Maura's wait and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Oh," Maura responded, wide-eyed when she pulled away from Sheila's lips. "This could be a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Sheila, I'm sorry, but I can't do this…" Maura began.

"I'm so sorry, Maura. The moment felt right. I know, Jane told me you were straight, but.." Sheila tried to reply.

"What? You and Jane were discussing my sexual preferences? When?" Maura appeared confused.

"Last night when I saw you at the bar. I told her I thought you looked hot and she pretty much told me to forget about it because you were strictly straight. So, I'm sorry, I should have listened to her, but now that I got to spend more time with you I am more attracted to you. You are not only beautiful and smart, but you like pretty much the same things I do, well with the exception of one, women." Sheila nervously chuckled. Sheila could see the emotions swirling on Maura's face. The ones that settled were anger with a touch of hurt.

"Well, I'm sure you and Jane had a good laugh at my expense. Was this some sort of challenge? To see if you could prove Jane wrong? If so, I'm not happy. I thought I was making a new friend. I resent that you two were discussing me behind my back, especially Jane, she is my best friend! Maura crossed her arms across her chest and stared Sheila down.

"Maura, it wasn't like that, really. Okay, I made a promise to Jane that I wouldn't do this, but I have to in order to fix this. Me coming on to you was no joke. I am gay. Jane knows that because she and I had a sexual relationship, actually I was madly in love with her, but that was years ago. Anyway, I asked her if she thought I had a shot with you and she told me no because you were not interested in women." Maura stood there stunned by what Sheila was telling her. No, she was no longer shocked by Sheila's kiss, it was the news that Sheila and Jane once had a relationship. When she gained her composure somewhat she was barely able to speak.

"Jane never told me she was interested in women. Why would she keep that from me?" Maura sounded hurt again but her pulse was racing. So, Jane was probably rude to her because she knew her ex-girlfriend was attracted to her. Maybe she still had feelings for Sheila. She was extremely excited when she found out she was visiting." Maura thought to herself.

"Knowing Jane it is probably because she didn't know how you would react and she played it safe by not telling you because she didn't want to lose your friendship."

"What! I would never reject her for sharing her life with me. She is the dearest and most caring person I have ever met. Sure she is stubborn, bossy and could wear more color, but I don't ever see my life without her. She means everything to me. I can't believe she wouldn't trust me enough to tell me…" Maura sounded hysterical and started to sob. Sheila moved forward and hugged her until her breathing evened out. Then she pulled away and looked into Maura's eyes.

"You are in love with Jane aren't you, Maura?" Sheila whispered softly. "I didn't see the signs before, but after that speech, I sure see them now." Maura looked back at Sheila and her eyes couldn't deny what Sheila just asked her.

"I have loved her so long, but I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to lose her, and I still don't, so I made myself content with just a friendship. I meant what I said earlier, she means everything to me. I won't ever jeopardize that. Please, Sheila, tell me you won't say anything to Jane about this?"

"Maura, love is nothing to hide. You should talk to her. Jane may surprise you. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, I mean I really do think you are hot after all." Sheila smiled. Maura eased in the moment and tried to laugh back, but her heart was breaking knowing she hurt Jane. She would have to fix it in the morning. If Sheila was the one for Jane, she was going to do everything she could to help her friend be happy.

"Thank you, Sheila. I will talk to Jane in the morning when she has calmed down. I think you should still stay here tonight so you both can get a good night's rest. I'm actually tired and am going to go to bed now. I hope you don't mind." Maura said with a tired look.

"Of course not." Sheila responded as Maura walked past her. Just as she was almost out of reach Sheila grabbed her shoulder, "and Maura, I am really sorry about the kiss." Maura turned, gave a sad smile and patted her hand.

"It's okay, Sheila, really. Goodnight." Maura walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She didn't even change her clothes she just threw herself down on her comforter and cried herself softly to sleep.

_Next Morning at Work_

Jane was in a foul mood. Maura could already hear her cussing and she wasn't even in the bull pen yet. She steeled herself and walked into the cage. Jane saw her immediately and scowled, but didn't say anything. Maura walked close enough to her so only the two of them would hear their conversation. She swore she could see hurt in Jane's eyes.

"Good morning, Jane. When you get a moment may I please see you in the morgue? I need to talk to you." Maura asked calmly.

"I'm busy, if you need something go ahead and ask now." Jane responded harsher than necessary. Maura was a bit shocked by Jane's response but answered her evenly.

"I would prefer to speak to you in private, if possible. It will only take a few minutes."

"Fine, I will be down in 20 minutes." With that statement Jane turned her back to Maura and walked to the other side of the bull pen. Maura walked out and Jane watched her go with a side glare. "This isn't going to be easy" Jane thought.

As promised, 20 minutes later Jane popped through the morgue doors. "Okay, Maura, I'm here, what did you want to talk to me about. I don't have much time." She said impatiently while looking at her watch. Maura put what she was working on aside and stood up from her desk.

"I want to talk to you about Sheila. Did you know that Sheila was attracted to me?" Maura asked bluntly.

"What?" Jane was dumbfounded. She wasn't expecting that question.

"Answer me, please, Jane." Maura begged.

"Umm, well yeah. She mentioned you were attractive." Jane responded and felt her heart rate speed up. "But, I told her you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh, yeah, why's that?" Maura asked.

"Well, duh, because you date guys!" Jane yelled. Maura cocked her head to the side and Jane knew she was thinking.

"Well, actually, I believe sexuality is fluid. Kinsey proved this with his research. I find attractive qualities in both men and women." Maura stated simply.

"Oh, so wait are you saying that you wouldn't mind Sheila coming on to you? " Jane asked angrily.

"That is what I want to discuss with you. Sheila kissed me last night and…" Maura was interrupted by Jane before she could finish.

"Spare me further details. She spent the night, I know that already.. Fucking great! Good for you both." Jane was furious.

"Will you please let me talk to you!" Maura yelled back. "You don't have to worry, Sheila told me about your past relationship. I know you were involved." Jane had her back to Maura and grew still when she heard what Maura said. She dropped her head forward and gave out a snort. Then she turned with a hurt look and spoke.

"Fucking, Sheila. What did she do, Maura, compare us in bed? Did she say you were a better lay or when you were fucking her did she call out my name? Maura knew Jane was purposely trying to hurt her.

"Jane, please listen." Tears began to stream down Maura's face. Jane's phone started buzzing the alert signal. Jane squeezed her eyes shut tight to keep tears from falling.

"Rizzoli," she barked into the phone.

"Rizzoli, we caught a case. We have to get to the field." Maura could hear Frost say through the speaker of the phone.

"I'll be right there." Jane snapped back , closed the phone and headed for the door.

"Jane, we aren't done here." Maura said with a desperate tone with tears freely flowing down her face. Jane stopped, turned and responded.

"Yes, Maura, we are." She then left the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry this is so short tonight. I don't feel well. I want to thank all the readers and reviewers that have taken an interest in my story. I know many of you are great authors on here and your work has inspired me. It is a compliment to me that you used your time to read and write me something. Thank you so much. I am learning and I know I need the practice. Obviously I like the angsty stuff as some of you know from my other story on here, but I also like happy endings, so don't give up on this one yet! Thanks again to you all. _

**CHAPTER 5**

The case Jane was called to turned out to be a dead guy in a house. The house was torn apart from the look of it, so Jane suspected a potentially robbery gone badly. The victim's son found him when he got home from work and called the police. Maura arrived at the scene shortly after Jane, but the two had not spoken. Maura was busy assessing the victim. Jane kept as far away from her as possible.

"Frost, go talk to the M.E. about the details. I am going to talk to the son." Jane ordered.

"Why, you always handle the cause of death stuff with the doc?" Frost asked perplexed. He hated being around the bodies and it didn't slip past him that Jane didn't use Maura's name.

"Because you need to get more experience dealing with that side of the case." Jane stated while pointing toward the body. Maura looked up from the victim and noticed Jane pointing in her direction. Then she saw Frost take a deep breath and walk toward her.

"Hey, Doc. Do you know what killed him yet?" Frost asked while unfolding his notebook. He was concentrating hard on the pages to avoid looking at the victim. Maura knew Frost was only over here because Jane was avoiding her. Jane always wanted to be the first one briefed on cause of death. Jane's avoidance of her stung, but she steeled herself to do her job.

"All I can say is there is a blunt force trauma wound to the occipital bone of his skull, which shows he was hit from behind. I don't know if this is what killed him yet though. I need to do further test back at the office. Also, there is a reddish-brown stain, approximately 20 centimeters in diameter 3 feet from the body. I will take samples of it to take back to the lab." Maura responded in her clinical way.

"It looks like blood to me," Frost stated while squishing up his nose.

"The lab will confirm that. Liver temp shows he has been dead approximately 4 hours. I will get you a copy of the final report once the autopsy is complete." Maura gave him a short smile and zipped up her bag and moved out of the way so her team to load the body in a bag. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Jane still talking to the man that identified himself as the victim's son. He was visibly upset and Jane had her hand on his shoulder as he cried. Maura knew there was a sensitive side to Jane she rarely showed. This was one of those moments. Maura watched for what felt like minutes, but it was surely just a few seconds until Jane turned and caught her starring. Jane's demeanor quickly changed. She quickly looked away and guided the man into the kitchen area. Maura grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Jane saw her leave and felt sad about it. She knew she was being an asshole, but she was pissed off. Yeah, she was blaming Maura, but if she was really honest with herself she was mad at herself for being a coward, for never telling Maura how she really felt about her. Now it was too late. Maura got into her car and drove away.

Jane had a horrible headache after leaving the crime scene and decided to use some comp hours and go home. She knew Sheila was in her seminar, so she would have a couple hours to herself. She unlocked her apartment, walked in and snapped the lock back in place. She looked around and thought about how quiet and lonely her place truly was. She walked to the kitchen. She started to rummage through cabinets to find her Aleve. She was contemplating a nap too when she heard the front door lock turn. She glanced around the corner of the kitchen and saw Sheila walking through the front door. Jane's anger was resurfacing. Sheila noticed her and was surprised.

"What are you doing home?" Sheila asked concerned.

"I left early." Jane grumbled back and went back to her search for pain medication. Sheila laid her purse on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. She felt tension and knew Jane was still pissed about last night.

"Okay, let's get this out, Jane." Sheila stood with her arms crossed. I know you're angry. Maura told me you hung up on her last night."

"Angry? You think I'm angry? Why, is it because you, my "friend" ditched me to chase tail? No wait, or is it because you purposely went after someone I told you to leave alone? I told you she and I were friends and that she wouldn't understand, or still better, is it because you outed me to Maura?" Jane was screaming at this time. She found her pills and slammed the bottle on the counter and reached in another cupboard for a glass.

"First of all, I wasn't chasing tail as you so eloquently put it. I was with Maura all day. You know that and we had a good time…." She was interrupted when Jane skimmed by her to turn on the tap.

"Yeah, I bet you did." Jane said in a snotty tone.

"Secondly, I asked you if you were interested in Maura and you told me you were just friends and as far as her understanding, she understood fine!" Sheila was now angry.

"And finally, yes I did out you to Maura. I'm sorry for that, but it was necessary at the time. I won't go into details, but you need to talk to her about that." Sheila finished.

"Trust me, I don't want to know the details. I remember how seductive you can be. I know you fucked her. I saw Maura earlier! Jane continued to yell. Sheila saw pain in her eyes that matched the pain she saw in Maura's last night.

"What in the hell are you talking about! I don't know what you and Maura talked about, but we did not have sex. Sure I will admit to wanting her, hell I even kissed her, but she turned me down cold." Sheila said while looking Jane right in the eye. "Also, it is obvious from the way you are acting now that you lied to me. Why weren't you honest with me about your feelings for Maura? I thought you were pissy last night because you were jealous that I may be getting laid. I wouldn't have even tried to get her in bed if I knew you loved her!" Sheila said in an accusatory way with her hands on her hips. Jane looked stunned. She didn't know how to respond to Sheila, so she remained quiet, ran her hand through her unruly hair and closed her eyes. Sheila noticed one tear made its escape before Jane's eyes were completely closed. The sight of her in distress broke Sheila's heart.

"Come here." Sheila said and grabbed Jane and held her in a tight hug. Jane then started sobbing uncontrollably on Sheila's shoulder.

"You need to talk to Maura, Jane." Sheila whispered in her friend's ear. Jane pulled away from Sheila and looked down at her with her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"I really fucked up this time. I don't know if Maura will ever speak to me again." Jane said with a hitch in her voice.

"Give her a chance, Jane. You love her don't you? Sheila asked while holding Jane's chin up with her thumb and forefinger. Jane simply shook her head yes.

"With my whole heart." She began to cry again and let Sheila hug her tighter.

_At the Station_

Maura had already been back from the call out for over an hour. She decided she couldn't wait any longer to talk to Jane and clear up any misunderstandings between them, so she headed upstairs to the bull pen. When she got off the elevator she squared her shoulders and quickly walked toward Jane's area. Not seeing Jane at her desk she asked Frost if he knew where Jane was at.

"Jane wasn't feeling well and went home, Doc." Frost said as he was trying to chicken peck out his report.

"Is she okay?" Maura asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she said she just had a bad headache and she would be back in the morning." Frost continued typing.

"Okay, Frost. Thank you." Maura said absently and walked out of the bull pen. She went downstairs grabbed her keys and purse and headed out of the building. She needed to see Jane and make sure she was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maura parked in front of Jane's apartment building, but remained in the car. She was wondering if coming here was such a good idea after all. Jane was so angry early and her words did still sting. She only sat there a couple of minutes before making herself get out of the car. She wasn't going to run away. She needed to clear the air with her best friend. She loved Jane. She would never purposely hurt her in any way. Jane needed to know she wasn't interested in Sheila in a sexual way and nothing happened between them after Sheila's kiss. It hurt Maura to know Jane was still infatuated with Sheila, but she wanted her to be happy and if being with Sheila is what made Jane happy, Maura would suffer in silence and pretend to be happy for her. She just couldn't lose her from her life. Maura stepped from the car and tied her trench coat tightly around her before shutting the door. She then walked up the stairs leading to Jane's floor. Once she reached Jane's apartment, she steadied herself against the door and then knocked her knuckles hard against the cold wood. A few seconds passed and she heard footsteps approaching. She heard the lock turn and readied herself for a confrontation. Then she saw Sheila's face. Sheila opened the door wider with a surprised look on her face.

"Maura, what are doing here? I mean, forgive me, come in, come in it is chilly out there." Maura walked through the door, turned toward Sheila and gave her a sad smile.

"Frost told me Jane was sick, which has never happened since I've known her and I came by to make sure she was alright. Also, we didn't finish the conversation we had earlier and I want to clear up some misconceptions, if possible. I mean, if she will talk to me that is." Maura said quietly while looking around the room expecting to set her sights on Jane. Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, thank God! You two need to talk." Sheila rushed to Maura and grabbed her hands and held them with her own. "Don't give up on her Maura. Jane can be stubborn as an ass, but she only acts that way as a protective mechanism for her heart. Really she is a sensitive person that feel pain easily. If she gets tough, don't let her push your buttons. You will wear her down and she will have to listen." Sheila was still standing close and holding Maura's hands when Jane walked to the doorway of her bedroom after hearing voices. She spotted Sheila standing there holding on to Maura and ducked back in the room before she was seen. She stayed near the doorway to listen.

"Sheila, I know Jane. I know she gets pigheaded." Jane bristled to herself at that remark. "Don't worry, I'm going to do my best to fix this misunderstanding Jane has about you and me. I just hope I can get her to listen to me without running away this time." Maura signed. Her hands changed positions in Sheila's and she was now the one holding one of Sheila's hands while patting it with her other.

"You need to tell her how you feel. Tell her what you told me last night. That is the only thing that will fix this mess, Maura." Sheila begged softly. Jane's mind was racing when she heard that. "What did Maura tell Sheila?" Jane thought to herself.

"I can't tell her that. I won't risk hurting her anymore." Maura sobbed. Just then Jane appeared in the room and asked loud enough to startle the two other women.

"What can't you tell me, Maura?" Both Sheila and Maura jumped at the sound of Jane's voice and pulled away from one another. They both knew Jane seen the two of them holding hands and she had a pained look on her face. She didn't look well at all. Her hair was disheveled and she was already in her pajamas; a long-sleeved shirt and men's plaid lounging pants. Maura looked stunned, but still responded.

"Jane, I came by to see how you were feeling and to finishing talking to you about what we discussed earlier." Her voice went up an octave at that latter part of her response. Both women looked at one another and were remembering their earlier volatile conversation. Sheila spoke to break the silence.

"I apologize, but I need to leave. I have dinner plans with other old friends and I am meeting them for drinks first, so if you both will excuse me I will be going. Feel better, Janey. See you later." Sheila walked toward Jane and squeezed her shoulder then she walked past the sofa and grabbed her purse and headed out the front door leaving Maura alone with Jane. Both women watched her leave before speaking.

"I'm fine, Maura. I just had a bad day, which led to a bad headache that was making me feel sick." Jane said quietly while avoiding Maura's eyes. Maura could tell some of the steam was gone from Jane's earlier rage. "As far as finishing the conversation we were having earlier, I would rather not. How about a drink instead?" Jane asked trying to avoid the subject. She walked over to the fridge pulled out a bottle of wine and a bottle of beer and put both on the counter. Maura hadn't answered, so Jane glanced over her way. "Well?" Jane asked.

"No, thank you, Jane. Please, for the sake of our friendship, let's talk about me and Sheila." Maura begged and walked toward Jane. Jane eased away by walking to the sofa and sitting down. Maura followed, but sat on the edge of the chair facing the sofa in order for her to look directly at Jane.

"Okay, tell me what Sheila wanted you to tell me." Jane asked smoothly with false bravado. Maura became nervous, but held her ground.

"That isn't important right now. What you really need to know is absolutely nothing happened between Sheila and me." Maura was starring intensely now into Jane's eyes and Jane saw that she was telling the truth. Jane looked away from Maura's gaze and shifted her eyes downward.

"I know. Sheila told me." Jane said sadly. "I owe you a huge apology. I was a complete bitch to you earlier. I'm sorry, Maura. You didn't deserve that. I hope you can forgive me, but I will understand if you don't." Jane said sincerely and directed her eyes back to Maura's for a split second and then leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and hung her head down.

"Of course I forgive you and I understand." Maura was relieved and jumped up from the chair to sit on the sofa next to Jane. She put her hand on Jane's back and began to rub. "Jane, you were hurting. You thought you were losing the woman you loved and you were lashing out. It is completely normal." Maura stated evenly while continuing to rub Jane's back. Jane's head snapped up and to the side to stare at Maura and her pulse quickened when she registered what Maura just said.

"What did you say? What did Sheila tell you? Jane asked in a panic. Maura had stopped talking and stilled her hand on Jane's back. She looked surprised at Jane's reaction.

"Jane, it's okay. As I told you earlier, I know about your relationship with Sheila. It's easy to see by your behavior today that you still have feelings for her." Maura said softly. Now Jane was confused. Maura didn't know that Jane was in love with her, she thought Jane was in love with Sheila. Jane squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She hoped that headache wouldn't come back. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Maura, Sheila and I are only friends. I am not in love with her." Jane said slowly. Maura sat sat with her head cocked to the side and stared at Jane for several seconds.

"What, that isn't logical. If that were true, why would you even care so much that Sheila was trying to seduce me?" Maura asked, genuinely confused. "I mean you said some truly awful, hurtful things to me today, Jane. If you weren't upset about Sheila, then what was it? What did I do to upset you so much? Please tell me!" Maura's breath was hitching in response to her holding back tears. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed it.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I really am. Sometimes I just don't know how to deal with my emotions very well. It has nothing to do with you. It is my problem." Jane responded sadly. Maura was getting mad and stood up directly in front of Jane.

"That is a cop out. Just tell me the truth. Be honest. I deserve that much from you, Jane!" Maura stated angrily.

"Fine, you want to know!" Jane yelled back in Maura's face. "I have been trying for the life of me to shake this feeling, but I can't it just gets stronger. I've tried to run. I've tried to ignore it. It won't go away. I was upset about Sheila, but not for the reason you think. I don't know when it happened, but I am completely and totally in love with you Maura Isles." Jane's voice was cracking from the tears she was keeping in. She watched Maura's face change when what she said registered. Neither spoke. Jane, uncomfortable with the awkward decided to say something.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I was never intending for that..whoa," Jane was interrupted when Maura reached down, grabbed Jane's face and firmly yet passionately kissed her.

_AN: Sorry all, it was a long day and I want to do the last chapter justice, so I will stop her for tonight. I hope you all enjoy. _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry folks for the delay. Again I must thank everyone for the critiques and comments. There are so many of you, I can't possibly list you all, but you know who you are. I appreciate it. I don't do mushy stuff well, so be gentle with me on this chapter. I hope to come up with another story soon. _

**CHAPTER 7**

Jane was completely stunned. Maura was actually kissing her! This couldn't be real. She had thought of this moment multiple times over the past year and this scenario never played in her mind, however she wasn't going to complain. She didn't care how it happened, only that it did. She snapped out of her daze and fervently kissed Maura back. She couldn't get enough of her soft warm lips. She pressed her body up against Maura and felt the warmth from her center spread throughout her body. Maura pulled away long enough to take in air, but dived back in when she her lungs had their fill. She ran her tongue over Jane's bottom lip until Jane opened her mouth to allow further access. Maura then plummeted her tongue into Jane's mouth and began to taste her fully. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and playfully tangled together sharing their warmth. Maura pulled away, but not before lightly tugging on Jane's bottom lip with her teeth. She hugged Jane and spoke with so much emotion in her voice.

"Oh, God Jane, I have only dreamed of hearing those words from you. I have been in love with you for so long, probably just seconds after we met, but I didn't dare risk losing you by telling you. You mean the world to me." Jane grabbed Maura's shoulders and gently pushed her away from her so she could look at her. There were still tears on Maura's face, but they were tears of joy. Jane tenderly wiped the tears from Maura's cheeks while her own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Maura, I can't believe this is real. This feels like a dream to me. I have wanted this for so long. I never in a million years expected my dreams to come true." Jane then leaned in and gently kissed Maura's lips again. Maura leaned back into their hug and titled her head toward Jane's neck.

"Believe it, Jane. You are the only one for me. Now take me to bed. I want to show you how much I love you." Maura whispered in Jane's ear. Jane pulled away again to look into Maura's eyes. From what she saw she knew Maura meant what she said. Without another word Jane started to untie Maura's coat. She eased it off and laid it across the back of the sofa. She then took Maura's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Maura took Jane in her arms and kissed her again. She then moved her lips to Jane's neck and softly bit and sucked on the sensitive skin there. She allowed her tongue to trail down to the buttons on Jane's night shirt and she placed warm kisses along Jane's collarbone.

"Maura, you are driving me crazy. I need you now." With that, Jane grabbed Maura and pressed her down onto the bed. Maura started to unbutton her own blouse until Jane captured her hands.

"Ah, Ah, I want to do that." Jane said with a smile and a kiss. She then reached for the buttons holding the silk material in place. With each button she undid she kissed the exposed skin revealed. She let her mouth linger longer on Maura's taunt stomach once she unfastened the last button. She kissed her way back toward Maura's breasts, which were wrapped perfectly in a black laced bra. Jane reached behind Maura and swiftly unfastened her bra. The lacy material draped forward and Jane pulled it away from the most amazing breasts she had ever seen. They were full and milky white. The nipples were a soft pink and beaded from the chilly air they were exposed to. Jane pushed Maura back, until she was lying down and then straddled her hips. Jane leaned down and took Maura's left nipple in her lips and pulled on it gently. She then grabbed her breasts and squeezed. She rolled the right nipple between her thumb and forefinger and used her tongue to swirl around Maura's left nipple. She knew Maura was getting aroused when she heard her breath quicken and Maura reached down to hold Jane's mouth over her breast. Maura let out a slight whimper when Jane's teeth tugged on the nipple and switched her mouth over to Maura's right breast. She kissed, licked and nipped on the white smooth skin. Then she placed her hot mouth over its apex. Maura was writhing beneath her. Jane lifted herself slightly off of Maura, enough to reach a hand down between them and ran her hand under the waistband of Maura's slacks. She could feel the small piece of lace keeping her from her target and she roughly pulled it aside and continued driving her hand downward until she was able to cup Maura's sex. She could feel how warm and ready Maura was for her. Maura was whimpering.

"Do it, Jane. Please. I want you inside me." Maura said breathlessly. Jane then forced two fingers passed Maura's labia and sank them deep inside her. Maura bucked her hips up and gasped. Jane continued to massage Maura's right breast with her tongue and set a steady motion of scissoring two fingers in and out of her love. Both women were breathing hard at this point. Jane was using her weight to force her hand harder into Maura and Maura was countering that action by pushing her hips upward into Jane.

"Harder, Jane, harder." Maura screamed out. Jane was going wild. She needed more of Maura. She sat up on her knees while keeping her hand inside Maura and used her left hand to pull Maura's slacks and panties down her legs. When she got her legs untangled from the fabric, she had full access to Maura. She was completely naked. Jane immediately dipped her head between Maura's legs, slipped her tongue between Maura's folds and found her clit. The feeling of Jane's tongue on her clit sent an electric current through Maura's body. She was no arching her hips harder against Jane's mouth and fingers. Jane knew Maura was going to come soon, so she slipped in a third finger and pumped her hard. Maura was flush and moaning. She screamed her release when Jane sucked hard on her clit. Her hips bucked up and Jane held her tongue hard against Maura's sensitive nub as she convulsed underneath her. Jane then softly kissed Maura's labia and inner thighs and crawled her way back toward Maura's mouth. Once there she balanced herself on her elbows and looked into Maura's eyes and spoke tenderly.

"Are you okay?" Jane looked concerned.

"Okay?... I'm absolutely fantastic. I'm just relishing in the most intense orgasm I have ever had. You, my love are an excellent lover. Kiss me." With that Jane allowed ducked her head and caught Maura's mouth with her own. They laid there as one until Maura started to rub Jane's back and get a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hey, these have to go." Maura stated will pulling on the hem of Jane's shirt and waistband of her pajama bottoms. I want to feel all of you. Jane smiled and propped herself up on her knees, still straddling Maura.

"Okay, okay. Your wish is my command. Jane pulled her shirt off and then maneuvered her way out of her gray sports bra. Maura looked up and admired the sight. There Jane was, naked from the waist up straddling her. She pressed her hand against Jane's muscular stomach muscles and worked her way toward her breasts. She rubbed both palms against Jane's breasts until her nipples hardened. She loved the way they felt in her hand, not too big or too small. She wrapped her hands around Jane's back and pulled her back down on top of her. Their breasts were now mashed together and it felt wonderful. Maura ran her hands up and down Jane's back as they took turns kissing one another. She then rolled sideways until she was on top of Jane. Jane was surprised, but went with it as soon as Maura started kissing her more deeply. Maura wanted to make love to Jane as thoroughly as Jane did to her. She moved her mouth over to Jane's right shoulder and kissed her lightly. She then moved to her breasts and flicked each nipple with her tongue. She also ran her tongue under the swell of each breast and lightly bit each one to drive Jane crazy. Jane was now running her hands along Maura's back and she stopped when she reached Maura's perfect ass and held it and squeezed. She loved the feeling of Maura's hot mouth on her body.

"Fuck me, Maura, please!" Jane begged. Maura pushed her way down to Jane's wait and grabbed the waistband of her pajamas. She gave a hard tug and they slid down Jane's athletic legs. All that was left was the gray boy short style panties that clung tightly to Jane. Maura placed her hands on Jane's hip bones and slowly kissed her way around Jane's stomach. When she got to the waistband of the panties, she grabbed them with her teeth and pulled. Jane was breathing much harder now. Once there was some slack in the elastic of the shorts, Maura slid her fingers into either side and roughly pulled the material down and off. She threw them over her shoulder and then bowed down and kissed Jane's mound. She then slowly parted Jane's legs and rested between them. She dragged her tongue along the crease between Jane's left leg and her sex. She then repeated this action on the right side. She was teasing Jane. She came so close to touching her core, but not quite getting there. Jane was arching her hips now begging for release. Maura pressed Jane's hips down, Jane looked down her body just as Maura sank her head down between her legs. Then Jane felt Maura's hot agile tongue dart inside her. She was hot and slick and Maura greedily lapped her clit. Then Maura reached up and pushed three fingers hard and deep inside Jane. Jane was gyrating her hips beneath Maura and grunting with each hard thrust of Maura's hand. Maura then removed her fingers from inside Jane and took her thumb and pressed it into Jane's clit. She started rubbing it in a clockwise motion while sinking her tongue deeper into Jane's folds. This is the point Jane lost it and threw her head back and screamed. Jane was grasping the comforter on either side of her so tightly that Maura was sure she would rip handfuls of fabric away with the force of her orgasm. They both laid there basking in the moment, allowing their breathing to steady. Maura then crawled up Jane and laid her head against her chest.

"Fuck, Maura. That was amazing. Who knew a high-brow aristocrat could eat pussy so well." Jane said in a teasing way and chuckled.

Maura raised her head and gave Jane an annoyed look, "Jane, language." She scolded and then smiled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Jane."

"Oh, really? Well it is going to be fun learning about them if they are anything like that. I'm still numb." Jane smiled and leaned her head slightly to kiss Maura's cheek. Maura smiled and was satisfied with herself.

"Well, give me a few minutes to rest and I will show you more." She laughed. Jane joined in.

"I love you, Maura." Jane said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Jane. Always." Maura settled back with her head against Jane's heart, pulled one side of the comforter over them and then both women drifted off to sleep.

Three hours later Sheila returned to the apartment. When she walked in she noticed Maura's coat on the sofa and her purse on the coffee table. She saw that the bedroom light was on and the door was open. She approached the door cautiously and peered in. She saw Jane and Maura sleeping peacefully. She smiled, turned off the light and pulled the door closed.

"Finally, she thought to herself happy that the two friends found love.


End file.
